Light blue emotions
by Trinity Stark
Summary: When two depressed souls find one another can they help one another? Will the pieces line up in the puzzle? Be gentle first time writing normal Sans.. Rated M for future chapters and slight paranoia..
1. Chapter 1

It was dark a cold wind falling on the mountain. What was the use? Arms wrap around as he stood looking down at the town below him.

 _'Freak! No one wants you around!'_

 _'Yea you should just go jump off a cliff!'_

Some don't realize the pain flippant words cause. The pain that can be caused by harsh words. He knew he felt it everyday. There was nothing left for him in the town below the mountain. The town no one wanted to leave.

One foot in front of the other the leaves on the trees were falling making a path of orange and red leaves on the path up the mountain.

Red his favorite color..

The color of life, the color of love.

Something he lacked very much in his current life. Something he always wanted, but no matter how much he cried at night nobody came..

Reaching the top of the mountain he stood for a moment looking out over the expanse of the valley below a sad smile coming before he just fell back into the hole. It was a fitting end for someone so weak as him. He couldn't even muster a bad word to say back to his tormentors. Why would he? What was the use?

The impact never came though as he smelled an oddly sweet scent all around him. Soft blue light drifted around him making him blink. It was so pretty who would have known something this beautiful rested in the mountain? He almost felt regret, that maybe there was something to live for. One hand reaching out towards the light as he hit something soft the light fading from his hand.

He stood up slowly before starting to walk forwards. He was still alive? How was this possible?

'I'm alive? What happened shouldn't I be dead?' He thought fingers curling in the hem of his shirt as he walked. A flower popping up made him stop dead in his tracks staring at it eyes wide.

"Howdy I'm Flowey the Flower! Gosh you must be new here! You must be so confused!" Said the flower only startling him more green eyes widening.

"No, I'm fine.." He said the soft quiet voice unsteady.

"But do you even know where you are?" Asked Flowey his petals rustling.

"I'm in the mountain.." he said in return his eyes narrowing.

He didn't like this flower one bit. He'd turn trying to go around it making the little flower giggle.

"Where do you think your going human?" Said Flowey in a creepy voice.

Tony's eyes widened as he felt odd something was fluttering inside him. Was the world losing color? What was this? That's when he saw it a dark green floating soul with odd little white streaks in it.

Nope he didn't like this one bit, if it was one thing he knew how to do it was dodge. When the strange vines tried to creep up he dodged them moving to the side.

"Stay back!" Said the human continuing to side step till he ran into something hard. Turning his head he saw a wall. This wasn't good. Fingers curled as determination flickered to life burning in the depts of his soul. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to see what else was in this place.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if your able.." Said the human dodging the vines this made the Flower type monster outraged. What kind of human could do that?!

Neither of them saw the skeleton watching in amusement though they heard the crunch of gravel under him.

"Ain't this interestin, back to yer normal tactics flower?" Said the Skeleton one eye glowing ominously. This alone was enough to make the flower withdraw vanishing under the dirt.

"Your a skeleton.." Said the young man his eyes wide.

"An yer a human?" The skeleton by the name of Sans had never seen a human with that coloring. He almost wondered what the young man's soul would look like.

"You fall down kid?" Asked Sans making the young man shake his head.

"I don't want to talk about it, thank you for your help though.." Said the young man before he started to walk quietly away from Sans. He could have let him go, he could have just minded his own business, but something about those shoulders.

"Hey kid yer new here right? Do you even know where to go?" Asked Sans walking after the human.

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me." And then he smiled. A simple smile that seemed to be bright on the outside. Sans could tell though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sure kid what ever you say.." Said Sans falling in step with the young man who for a moment stared straight ahead before turning his head.

"Are you following me?" Asked the young man.

"Can't let you walk away without a name.." Said Sans shrugging his bone shoulders.

"Tony, my name is Tony." Said Tony making Sans grin before Tony broke eye contact.

"So Tony where you going?" Asked Sans curiously

"For now away from that flower, He gives me the creeps.." Said Tony pulling his hood up making Sans chuckle softly.

"What's so funny.." Asked Tony looking at Sans once more.

"Nothin just he makes me wanna do the same thing as you sometimes.." Said Sans before reaching out to grip Tony's arm gently.

"Come with me kid, you hungry? Maybe wanna get in somewhere warm?" Asked Sans as Tony shivered at the cold as a snow flake hit his nose his eyes narrowing.

"Snow? In the mountain?" Tony tipped his head looking up before sighing slightly.

'Of course this is just my luck, but do I trust him or not? He seems ok..' Thought Tony before a small nod would come.

Sans grin got a little bigger before he nodded leading Tony along towards Snowdin.

"BROTHER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Said a taller Skeleton coming towards them. Tony almost started to panic before noticing how relaxed Sans was.

"Sup Bro?" Asked Sans as the taller Skeleton snorted.

"SUP NOTHING SANS! YOU LEFT YOUR POST WHY?"Asked the larger Skeleton before suddenly noticing the young man crouched investigating the odd flower that seemed to not mind the snow.

"Sans… Is that a human?" Asked the taller Skeleton as Sans tilted his head.

"Actually bro that's a flower.." Said Sans amusedly.

"Oh all right then." Said the taller skeleton before the human stood.

"What's that in front of the flower though?" Asked Sans amusement seeming to dance in his now glowing white eyes.

"Oh my god Sans it is a human!" Said the taller skeleton his eye sockets widening as Tony turned a small smile coming.

Hesitation came for a moment before the taller skeleton struck a pose. "ATTENTION HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO ARE YOU?!" Asked Papyrus his arms folding.

For a moment Tony said nothing his fingers tangling in the hem of his hoodie before he bit his lip. "Tony is my name and must you yell?" asked Tony his head tilting.

"Sorry Human I didn't realize, oh my you must have fallen from the above world." Said Papyrus making Tony's mouth curl in a small smile once more a slight nod coming.

"Oh my, you must be injured from the fall aren't you?" Asked Papyrus making Sans look to Tony as well.

"No, I fell on some golden flowers.. They were kinda well placed though." Said Tony his eyes looking past Papyrus before he walked forwards crouching down looking at the other flower carefully examining the leaves on it curiously.

"What's with the kid Sans? What's he doing?" Asked Papyrus curiously watching the crouched human.

"I think he's lookin at the flowers Pap why?" Asked Sans studying the human as well.

"...Odd coloring..Shouldn't they be blending in with the snow?" Asked Tony curiously his eyes looking to the two Skeletons making one chuckle and the other blink caught off guard by the odd question.

"Er well um.." Said Papyrus looking at the flowers as well as if trying to wrap his mind around the boy's question.

"Naw, they love the attention that's why they bloom here I bet." Said Sans as one flower rustled making Tony look at it curiously before turning to walk with the two Skeletons quietly.

Heading down the path between the Skeletons Tony started to hum softly.

"What'cha humming kid?" Asked Sans curiously making Tony flush in surprise before shrugging.

"Something I remember from the computer.. It's nothing.." Said Tony waving one hand a chuckle coming from Sans before he shrugged.

"I thought it sounded cool." Said Sans before the three continued.

Snowdin with the strange lights strung on the sign made Tony stop his eyes widening as he curiously looked to the twinkling lights.

"You have lights up? How?" Asked Tony as Sans shrugged pointing with one finger up towards the surface of the mountain.

"It falls down from there and we dredge it up sometimes.." Said Sans his head turning.

"Home sweet home.." Said Sans reaching into his pocket dragging a key from his pocket to unlock the door to the home the two lived in.

"Come on in kid. It's not much but it's home." Said Sans heading for the couch settling down.

"Take a load off, and relax." Said Sans waving one hand as Tony hesitated.

It would be simple to sit there though his shoes were soaked and he wanted them off as soon as he could. Crouching down he'd lean slipping his shoes off before standing up fully allowing his body to drop onto the couch. For a moment he was alone before he noticed the smaller Skeleton Sans watching him curiously.

"What?" Asked Tony his head tilting slightly.

"Nothin just wondering kid what made you come here.." Sans raised his shoulders slightly in a shrugging motion.

"I'm different from other people I know up there. They called me a monster cause of what I could do.." Said Tony his eyes half closed a slight frown coming before he felt a hand on top of his head.

"So? Your point is?" Said Sans his hand moving slightly over Tony's hair in a gentle motion.

"People tend to freak out up there when you can do something that other people can't I guess.." Said Tony his head turning to the side to look away from Sans.

"Oh yea? And what can you do that they can't?" Said Sans quietly his eyes brightly glowing as he watched Tony shift slightly.

"Strange things, I don't really wanna talk about it." Said Tony looking more uncomfortable with each passing question.

"Maybe I wanna know, Are you a threat?" Asked Sans curiously extending his own power attempting to sense the young man's talent for himself.

"No! I'm not a threat! I have some control over it I'm not stupid!" Said Tony going red faced either from embarrassment or anger. Sans couldn't tell right away and when the TV turned on by it's self he chuckled softly.

"Oh? Then what was that?" Sans said gesturing at the TV before Tony looked away.

"….."

"That's what I thought kid, you don't know how to fully control it do you? Has anyone even bothered trying to teach you to control it?" Said Sans shaking his head.

"Of course not, they tried to drug me, beat me, and kill me.. I just went numb after a while.." Said Tony his arms curling around his drawn up legs.

"Kinda makes me wonder what your soul looks like, but hey that's just me being curious." Said Sans one eye glowing blue.

"My soul? It's like dark green with white streaks in it why?" Said Tony his head turning as he looked at Sans.

"I see, that means you've gone through things in your life that cause trauma." Said Sans wondering for a moment what the kid could have went through that would make his soul so oddly colored.

"Your awfully knowledgeable for someone down here aren't you?" Asked Tony before shrugging one hand coming up to pull his hood up.

"The doctors I used to see, they said I had something called Depression. That I wasn't normal, that I'd always be like that.." Tony said face hidden by his hoodie. Why was he telling a complete stranger this? Was it that easy to talk to this skeleton? What made him do it?

The look on that face though at times was thoughtful, intense as if trying to decide if he wanted to say something or not.

"So that's why I felt drawn to that spot today isn't it? It was you wasn't it?" Asked Sans a soft chuckle coming though it lacked any real happiness to it.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tony looking to Sans once more his head tilting.

"Nothing kid nothing. You're stuck down here though, you know that right?" Said Sans his shoulders raising in a shrugging fashion.

"It's not so bad though, I've met some interesting people..Well could you be called people? I mean your not humans so.. Should I say I've met some interesting Skeletons?" Said Tony looking amused for a moment at his own line of thoughts.

Sans chuckled before shaking his Cranium. "Real Humerus kid.."

Tony eyed the smaller Skeleton before shrugging. "Thanks, I'm glad I could tickle your Funny bone."

Sans snorted his Radius folding over his ribs as he snickered loudly. It was rare he found someone who would engage in his puns like this. A small smile coming to Tony's lips as he studied Sans. He decided right then and there he liked the smaller Skeleton.

"Oh your cute kid, Ahh it's been a while since I had someone try so hard to keep up with me.." Said Sans his eyes glowing brighter.

Tony wrapped his arms around his legs bare feet hanging off the edge of the couch as he rested his chin on his knees eyes on the Skeleton curiously watching.

"You seem like a good kid so I'm gonna be honest with ya, What's a kid like you doing in a place like this? Surely you've got family or something up there right?" Said Sans Phalanges resting on his Mandible tapping a hollow sound coming.

"I, No I don't actually, I'm alone not like anyone would miss me anyways." Said Tony his expression shifting to one of sadness, making Sans rub his Cranium an almost anxious looking action.

"Ok so you have no one up there well then kid how about you stay here then?" Said Sans making Tony look at him curiously.

"Why? You don't even know me."Said Tony head tilting as he continued watching Sans quietly.

"For the life of me I can't figure out why, I just don't wanna see you getting all wrapped up in matters that I don't think you wanna know about." Said Sans shifting as if to get comfy knowing this might take a while.

Tony was silent questions flitting through his mind like rabid humming birds before a smile would come. "All right, but I don't wanna stay here for free you know.. There must be something I can do to help you two around the house."

Sans's eyes brightened before a chuckle would come "You surprise me kid, your kinda easy going aren't you?"

"What's the point in struggling against something like this? You don't want to hurt me, your trying to help me.. I know the difference between someone trying to hurt me and someone honestly wanting to help." Said Tony his eyes closing as he shifted his face pressing into his knees.

"That's actually pretty good logic, You're smart aren't you kid?" Said Sans before he'd stand walking over to press one gentle hand against Tony's back making Tony put his head up eyes locking onto Sans's face staring quietly.

"Just listen to what me and my bro tell you, and you'll be fine.." said Sans his hand raising to pat Tony's back who blinked cheeks flushing heat gathered in them before he'd hide his face once more a nod coming.

"Good deal Kiddo, I bet Paps is making dinner you hungry?" Said Sans his hand continuing to rest on Tony's back.

"Ye, Yes?" Came the bashful mumble of words from Tony as he continued hiding his face from Sans's gaze.

A soft chuckle would come from the skeleton before he'd lean on Tony his face angled towards Tony's ear. "Hey kid you don't need to hide from me, ya know?" Came the soft cheerful voice from Sans.

Tony had to resist the urge to hug the Skeleton in that moment his face raising from his knees looking to Sans. Another bashful mumble would come as Tony sat still. "S'ok not hiding from you.."

It was so hard to resist the urge. It was just that smile, that concern he just wanted to grab a hold and not let go."Oh yea? You sure about that?" Said Sans before he felt the human move eye sockets widening as he fell forwards right into Tony's arms, ending up half sitting half laying between the human's legs. Those arms curling around his form as Sans blinked."Eh? Heh heh heh heh.." Came a soft laugh from Sans before Tony pressed his cheek against Sans's Mandible.

"Stop being so cute.." Came the soft whisper from Tony his eyes closing as he felt Sans's arms curl around him.

So the kid needed a hug? Being in an odd place like this would make anyone needy he supposed letting his arms curl tighter hands moving over Tony's back. "Shh, you'll be alright kiddo.. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya.."

"Is that your way of saying you'll keep an eye on me?" Said Tony his body relaxing from Sans rubbing his back.

"Sure kiddo that's what it means, you're awfully friendly aren't ya?" Said Sans before a slight shake of the head would come from Tony.

"No, not really.. I just feel like if it's you it's all right, isn't that weird?" Said Tony his arms going slack as he felt his face heat up again.

"Huh it's not weird at all kid, it must be my punny personality.." Said Sans drawing back, to study the human under him curiously one hand shifting to slide back the hoodie Tony wore.

His buffer was being taken from him, this made Tony tense for a moment his eyes widening before he'd feel the anxious feeling start coming. Sans tipped his head one hand reaching Phalanges resting on Tony's cheek as he leaned closer curiously looking at those green eyes.

"...Sans? What are you..Looking at..." Said Tony his breathing speeding up slightly before Sans would simply drop on his chest one arm still outstretched dropping from Tony's cheek to land on his shoulder. Did he fall asleep?! Tony stared as if waiting for Sans to suddenly pop up to scare him. Seconds turned into minutes before he realized that it wasn't going to happen.

Sans had fallen asleep on him.

Tony blinked as Sans settled against him completely asleep. Tony also suddenly realized how warm it was. How quiet it was before he'd yawn the motion of sleep infectious with the skeleton laying where he was. Arms would curl around the sleeping skeleton as Tony closed his eyes shifting Sans gently.

When Papyrus came out and saw the two of them sleeping in such a way he couldn't help but pause and study the scene before taking a picture quietly. A few words and the picture was hidden in his phone album a blanket being put over the two sleeping before he'd chuckle softly. "Nyeh heh heh heh, their so cute together.." Papyrus would be out the door heading out into Snowdin heading for Waterfall. He did have his cooking lesson after all. He trusted his brother to watch out for the human.

The light had faded from the window when the two finally woke up. Sans the first to wake up curiously gawking at the human who'd just let him stay like that. Remembering those green eyes that reminded him of something he'd forgotten Sans carefully untangled himself from Tony heading into the kitchen. It was odd though as he stood holding the bottle of Ketchup watching the human sleep. Sans felt a protective feeling towards him for a moment before the sense of why try would come. A yawn would come before Sans saw Tony start to wake up eyes opening to look at the ceiling before he'd turn his head looking to Sans his eyes widening.

"You fell asleep on me.." Came the protest from both Sans and Tony as the two eyed one another. A few breaths coming before the two smiled then laughed. Sans would come over settling on the couch next to Tony who raised one brow at the Ketchup bottle being drank from.

"Is it good?" Tony settled back against the couch to watch Sans who raised the bottle slightly a chuckle coming.

"It's good to me kid an I'm the one drinking it so where's the problem?" Said Sans looking amused. Tony chuckled softly before reaching one hand out towards the bottle. A shift coming as he let one finger pass over the lip of the top of the bottle his finger coming away red as he'd taste the Ketchup on his finger. For a moment neither said nothing both studying the other heads tilting slightly in question before Tony would grin. "It's actually pretty good.."

Sans chuckled softly before his head would dip in a nod.

"Most people don't even try it honestly, you're a bold one aren't you?" Asked Sans tipping the bottle in offer to Tony who shook his head at the invite.

"I'm good and I wasn't being bold I was just curious.." Said Tony his lips curling in a pout making Sans chuckle again.

"Ha! I take that back your not bold your humerus!" Sans said as Tony pouted more earning a pat on the head from the Skeleton who switched on the TV making the human turn to look at it.

"They have Television down here?" Said Tony curiously looking at it a smile coming from Sans as the Skeleton shrugged slightly.

"Well we have some pretty smart monsters down here.."

"I'm not sure what it's about, but it's really different isn't it?"

The two blinked at one another once more before laughing at how odd their sentences were. Tony settled down leaned on the couch before one hand dropped onto his head making him turn his head slightly. "Hmm?" Came the hum of question before he found his cheek pressed into Sans's clavicle one brow raising.

"I guess since your so cute you can lean on me" Said Sans gesturing with one hand Phalanges almost daintily tapping at Tony's hair for a moment before the human would give a chuckle his arms creeping around Sans's ribs. The two of them settling into a companionable silence watching the TV.

Papyrus would come back to the two of them sleeping the next morning the TV on one brow raising before the Skeleton would sneak into the kitchen. He'd stayed over at Undyne's on a whim more then anything. It was interesting though, to see the two of them laying like that. Usually his brother did not lay like that and certainly with someone else..

 **Author's note: And there now that my muse is done being lazy -_-; I swear why couldn't I have gotten Gaster Sans and Underfell Sans. Something tells me it would have made typing more interesting considering the fan arts I've seen of those two.. Anyways I don't own anything other then Tony he's mine . My only thought on this is Chara needs to stop possessing my keyboard now and my new keyboard needs to hurry up and come so I can replace this possessed key skipping thing!**


	2. Navy Blue Emotion

Depression was not easy to pull ones self out of. The feeling of being worthless, the feeling of just wanting to give up. It was not easy to fight it back. Sans did it on a daily basis and no one noticed it. He hid it behind jokes and smiles. Tony on the other end showed it in the slump of the shoulders, and the lack of eating at times. It worried the older Skeleton brother who watched for a few days as the human attempted to smile to appease his brother before just looking away.

"Sorry Papyrus I'm just, not feeling very good.." Said Tony shifting as Papyrus reached out one hand to feel the human's forehead.

"Do you have a fever? Is it your stomach? Should I make you something to drink?" Said Papyrus his eyes on the human who sighed slightly shaking his head.

"No I'm.. It's not that.." Tony sighed one hand coming up to rub at his forehead. How did you explain to someone so perky the feeling of being hopeless? Papyrus stood patiently watching before noticing his brother moving. Sans walked up behind Tony who normally was very alert to the two of them. His blue clad arms would slide around Tony from behind making the human start turning his head.

"Eh? Sans?"

"Kid you wanna talk about it?" Said Sans before Tony shook his head.

"No, I don't really want to.." Tony tipped his head down looking to the ground before Papyrus spoke up. "Perhaps the human is tired Sans, why don't you take him upstairs? Perhaps a night in a bed and not the couch would do him some good.."

"Sure I'll take him to my room tonight, maybe I can get under his skin a little bit.." Said Sans watching the corner of Tony's mouth curve slightly upwards.

"Tibia honest he's a real handful isn't he?" Said Sans once more being honest but making a little humor lace his voice.

"...You know it's not ice to talk about someone like their not standing in your arms Sans.." Said Tony his lips curving upwards a little more.

"Snow problem kid I'm sure you'll forgive me." Sans said playing off the human's pun making Tony smile just a touch more before Sans slid away walking for the living room.

"You know human he does that quite well doesn't he? Being humorous and cheering someone up.. Talk to him you may feel better you know.." With that Papyrus hummed heading outside.

Staying with them Tony had learned that the two worked though had different ways of working. Papyrus threw himself into everything he did enjoying what he did. Sans was a little less of a worker and more of a slacker. Tony wondered though if it had something to do with something the Older brother chose not to share with anyone.

Tonight though he'd be sharing a room with said Skeleton, He didn't know how he was going to get through tonight in one piece. Sans always managed to get under his skin in ways Tony wasn't sure he'd be able to resist for much longer.

Sitting on Sans's bed he was amused. The room looked like a tornado went through it and for a moment he wondered if one did before Sans walked in yawning. "Welp that's enough for me kiddo, I'm hitting the hay you should think about getting some sleep too.. Morning comes awful early doesn't it?" Said Sans settling down on the bed.

"..Sans how do you do it?" Asked Tony his body shifting as he laid back down studying Sans, in the soft glow of a small lamp the Skeleton looked a bit less cheerful. Maybe it was due to the blue color of the light.

"How do I do what kid?" Asked Sans laying back hands behind his head blankets pulled up.

"..How do you hide it so well?" Asked Tony his chin resting on the pillow as Sans stared quietly at him.

"You know don't you? Figured it out kiddo?" Said Sans turning his head to look at the ceiling.

"Your depressed to aren't you? All the time.. The tiredness, the slacking..It's not slacking is it? You can't seem to get the energy to do anything can you?" Asked Tony looking at Sans falling silent.

"Your a smart kid, so you should be able to figure out that I don't wanna worry my brother.." Said Sans one eye glowing an eerie blue color.

"Really? I don't doubt it, I do wonder how ever how long it will be before he draws together the lines between our personalities..." Said Tony before Sans sighed slightly his body turning as he gripped Tony's chin.

"You'd better make sure he doesn't cause if he does, Your gonna have a bad time Kid..." Said Sans eyes completely gone from his sockets.

For a moment Tony said nothing eyes widening before he'd clench Sans's hand in his. "Sans… I'm already having a bad time.."

That quiet admission stumped Sans for a moment before he sighed his eyes brightening up again. "You really are depressed aren't you kiddo? Not even threats work on you do they?"

"Nope they never work on me, You can keep threatening if you'd like though." Said Tony his mouth curving in a sad smile. A half hearted chuckle would come from Sans before he'd shake his head.

"Nah tibia honest it'd be too much work.." said Sans turning to look to the side a moment before looking back to the human.

"Sans, out of everyone I thought someone like you would understand.. Please don't prove me wrong.." Said Tony before Sans smiled slightly.

"And here I was just trying to get under your skin.. Instead you got under my bones.." One hand slid out as Tony shifted feeling Sans draw him closer.

"It's interesting though I'd have thought that you'd be colder being bone, your not though your warm aren't you? How is this possible?" Asked Tony curiously his chin resting on Sans's Clavicle making the Skeleton chuckle softly.

"Magic kid magic.." Said Sans his eyes fading out as Tony yawned loudly.

"...Good night Sans, I feel a little better..." Tony's eyes closed as one of Sans's eyes brightened for a moment studying the teenager before he would settle half underneath the teenager starting to sleep. One hand resting on the kid's back.

Neither wanted to get up a chuckle coming from Sans as he patted Tony's back. " Come on kid, we gotta get up.." Said Sans as Tony let out a sleepy mutter.

"Don't wanna...Warm.." Tony sighed slightly his eyes opening slightly before he'd curl against Sans who snorted then chuckled softly "It's a beautiful day outside, the sun's shining.." said Sans as Tony snorted hiding his head against Sans's ribs shaking his head."Mmm Do I have to?"

"Yea, you more then likely should, it's the afternoon already. I think Paps let us sleep due to you not feeling good.." Said Sans before Tony huffed sitting up eyes closing as he yawned.

Sans watched this with the most curiosity. Tony was not a morning or waking up type of person and when Sans got an evil smile on his face Tony eyed him looking slightly anxious. "Sans what are you?" Tony trailed off suddenly feeling weightless his eyes widening as he turned his head noticing he was floating above the bed wreathed in blue light.

"SANS Oh my god put me down!" Tony yelped looking down hands waving.

"Relax kid I ain't gonna drop ya." Said Sans his hand shifting to the side as Tony floated through the air following it's motion. It was a sensation that he simply could not get over. The feeling of being weightless, it felt odd though his fear dying down as he watched Sans get up from the bed.

"Um Sans are you gonna put me down?" Asked Tony looking at Sans who righted him lowering him to the floor. Landing on his feet Tony stood hands tangled in his shirt.

"Yup I was just waiting for you to Clam down kid." Said Sans his grin becoming bigger.

A sigh coming from Tony before he folded his arms tipping his head. "I sea, what you did there with that."

Sans's grin getting a little bigger before unable to help it Tony's mouth would curve slightly.

"I'm sure you'll forgive me later right?" Asked Sans his eyes glowing bright white.

"I think I already have actually, your lucky your so funny." Said Tony his eyes looking to the door.

"Ready to go down kid?" Sans said moving for the door before on a whim Tony reached out catching the Skeleton's Radius his head lowered.

"Um, tha- thank you for cheering me up.." Said Tony before he'd bring his head up giving Sans a sweet smile his eyes lightening up slightly. Sans stared for a moment his cheek area dusted with a light blue hue. "Ah no problem kid." Said Sans feeling Tony's fingers slide from his Radius. The warmth generated by those fingers had been a welcome thing, and Sans found himself missing the warmth and softness of those fingers.

Heading down stairs Tony kept his head down reflexively putting his hood up. Sans eyed this for a second before reaching out one hand resting on Tony's shoulder to slip the hood down. Tony stopped dead in his tracks looking down eyes wide.

"It's ok here I promise, we're not gonna hurt you kid." Said Sans a gentle push given to Tony's back to spurn the human into taking some form of action. Tony did not resist the gentle push moving down the stairs the rest of the way. His eyes looking straight forwards as Sans walked past him heading for the kitchen. Tony raised one brow seeing Sans pull out a faded light blue apron putting it on.

"What you act like you've never seen a Skeleton about to cook before?" Said Sans getting down a couple of bowls a few more things added to the cluttered counter top. Tony couldn't help but bite his lip before making a comment back. "I'm sure I'll see it a Skele-ton more though..." Came the soft voiced response.

Sans chuckled softly before taking out a few things tapping the eggs on the counter he'd crack them. Dropping the eggs in a bowl he'd slide a whisk out starting to beat the eggs.

"What are you making?" Asked Tony curiously his cheek leaned against the door frame.

"Well most people call it food kid." Said Sans sliding out a pan pouring the mix in, after adding some butter to the pan.

"..It's starting to smell good..." After almost every meal being Spaghetti he could feel his mouth watering smelling the food. "Do you cook more then your brother?"

"I gotta make something once in a while or I'd turn to Skin and bones.." Said Sans making Tony snicker softly one hand raising to grip the door way.

"But Sans I think your already A Skele-ton past that.." Said Tony Sans turned and in a blue flash he was in front of Tony a grin coming.

"Heh yea, but kid I'm Sansational..." Said Sans his eyes narrowed in amusement.

Tony flushed his voice a whisper."Sans stop giving me a.. Um...A..." He trailed off swallowing before darting from the doorway hands in his hoodie pockets.

Sans spent his time wisely in the kitchen cooking his smile twice as big as usual. He did relent in his teasing though bringing a plate of food extending it to Tony who was sitting on the couch.

"Here kid, no hard feelings huh?" Said Sans watching the poor human's face go red once at the wording he used.

"Kid you ok?" The plate shifted as Sans reached out one hand putting it against Tony's Forehead.

"Fine! I'm fine!" Said Tony lowering his head trying to hide his expression from Sans who smirked.

"Feelin a bit Flustered are ya?" Said Sans leaning towards Tony who froze up eyes wide.

"Yea, I can see it all over your face kid." Sans leaned closer making Tony stop breathing for a moment caught up in staring at Sans.

"You like what you see kid?" Said Sans earning a squeak from the poor human who started putting his hood up. One hand snapped out faster then Tony could follow his wrist caught.

"I'm teasing kid, you don't need to hide.. Hasn't anyone educated you in flirting?" Said Sans releasing Tony's wrist before patting him on the head

"Fl- Flirting?! No, no one's.." Tony trailed off shaking his head.

Sans pushed the plate of food into Tony's hands making the human look up cheeks red.

"Kid it's ok, you've got nothing to worry about here. Ketchup kid? I know some people like it on their eggs." Said Sans his hand extending holding out the bottle.

Tony nodded taking the bottle with a shaky hand before Sans spoke up quietly "Does me flirting like that with you really bother you that much?"

Tony shook his head opening the bottle pouring some on his eggs before holding the bottle back to Sans."No it doesn't bother me, it just isn't what I expected..No one's flirted with me like that before.." came the shy admission making Sans chuckle one hand resting on Tony's head making the human look up.

"Maybe I should flirt with you more just to see that cute clueless look you get.." Said Sans before his hand would slide away from Tony's head. For a moment Tony said nothing looking at the plate before he spoke up. "Then flirt with me if it makes you happy, I don't mind it.." Sans grinned wider before patting Tony's head once more. "I just might do that kid.." With that Sans vanished into the kitchen leaving Tony's sight. For a few moments there was nothing as he ate, that's when he noticed that the portion was smaller then usual. Perhaps Sans did pay more attention then he assumed he did. Finishing his breakfast Tony went for the kitchen to thank Sans for the meal when he saw the Skeleton looking at his phone.

"Everything ok?" Asked Tony his head tilting slightly.

"Eh? Yea my bro just texted to let me know he was gonna hang out at Undyne's." Said Sans letting his head tilt hand raising as he shrugged slightly. "He does that some times I wonder what he's learning to try and make this time."

"...Does that mean we're alone tonight?" Asked Tony one brow raising his body slumping into the couch after leaving the kitchen.

"Welp it looks like it, why you worried being stuck with me here all alone?" Said Sans his grin widening.

"No, I'm not afraid of you at all Sans." Said Tony his head turning as he looked for the remote he'd seen. A chuckle came as Sans sat the Remote already in one hand.

"Ahh, lets see what's on shall we?" Asked Sans turning on the TV.

Tony nodded settling down to watch TV his eyes sinking closed. Why did he always feel so run down? He couldn't help but start wondering it before he noticed the weight that seemingly appeared right next to him. His head turned slightly eyes opening to see Sans leaning towards him. Tony had opened his mouth to say something when he felt Sans's Cranium land on his shoulder.

He didn't tense he just studied the skeleton with amusement a small smile coming before he yawned shifting supporting Sans's head with his shoulder his head sinking against Sans's head. Green eyes drifted closed the sound of some late night show filling his ears before he'd fall into an easy sleep himself.

Tony's eyes flew open his heart hammering, something felt wrong. Something was very wrong. Looking around he'd see Sans curled back into the couch light peeking from one eye socket glowing bright blue flecks of yellow dancing in it. A slight sigh came before Tony would reach out arms moving towards Sans. He felt a tingle jump through his body before he was floating above the couch eyes wide.

"Sans! Sans! Oh god please wake up..SANS!" Tony yelled the last part as Sans sat up bolt upright on the couch panting Phalanges curled against his ribs.

"Sans, please.." Tony could feel his back pressed against the ceiling that normally warm magic he'd felt earlier was harsh and restraining. The window that rattled drew Sans's attention more then words did making him look up. Seeing Tony floating wrapped in his magic Sans gestured making the human slowly lower towards him.

"Kid I'm so sorry hang on yer almost there." Said Sans arms reaching out to clench his Phalanges with Tony's hands. Tony gripped those bone fingers his eyes tearing up before he felt the warmth of Sans's body as he landed on Sans's ribs eyes clenched tight as he felt the prickle of tears. He hated heights, he always felt so small when faced with them. Fingers swept down his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"So sorry kid, I don't know what happened..So sorry Sweetheart.." Said Sans making Tony blink his eyes opening hands clenching in Sans's hoodie before he swallowed.

"Sans? What happened.." Asked Tony his hands resting over Sans's ribs mouth curved in a frown.

"It was just, a bad dream.. Nothing more.." Said Sans looking slightly sheepish his normally smiling mouth curved in a frown of sorts. Well as best as his could anyways. A sigh coming from Tony before he shook his head a small smile coming before he'd lean hands moving as he placed his palms over Sans's cheek bone area a breath coming before he'd bite his lower lip leaning closer. "Um..My mother used to do this when I had a bad dream..Before she passed.." A concentrated look would come as Tony let his finger tips slide to Sans's neck gently rubbing bone. The effect was instantaneous as Sans's face went light blue, white pin pricks of light looking up to Tony. "Feels pretty good kid, your mom must have cared.."

"She did a lot, I just wasn't strong enough to um well it doesn't matter.." Tony trailed off his head lowering the upper part of his face shadowed as he focused on soothing Sans's bad dream from his mind.

"When your talking it's more soothing you know..." Said Sans in a sleepy tone. Tony shifted quietly before laying next to the sleepy Skeleton, his head resting on his arms as he paused thinking.

"What should I talk about? Do you like Stars?" Asked Tony making Sans shift his body to face the young human.

"Stars? What about them?" Asked Sans curiously his eyes sinking shut as he yawned.

"..When I was younger before the.. Place I was at, I remember the stars. Even better I remember the fire flies.. The little stars you could catch in jars.." Said Tony his mouth curving in a small smile.

"Fire flies huh? Tell me about them.." Said Sans his eyes opening slightly to look at Tony who sighed slightly.

"Fire flies, I used to chase after them when I was little.. I didn't catch very many, there was once though I had one fly into my hands.." Said Tony his voice soft as one of Sans's hands crept towards him. A shift coming as that hand would rest on his lower side Phalanges moving gently in a stroking motion.

"What did you do?" Asked Sans his eyes closing again, as he settled into the blankets more.

"..I made a wish, it was silly and I was a little kid, but I wished for someone who'd understand me.." Said Tony his own eyes sinking closed his voice sleepy sounding.

For a moment Sans said nothing before his cheeks would flush with light blue once more. "Huh, I guess maybe it might have come true.."

"...I kept hoping it would..I think somewhere deep down a part of me still is waiting..Silly huh?" Said Tony before Sans would pull him closer feeling the human's breath against his neck arms moving to curl around his ribs. One hand would move to the back of Tony's head Phalanges stroking a smile coming. "Nah I don't think it's silly at all.."

Sans wouldn't get a response and in the quiet of that early morning there was a sense of peace. There was an understanding between the two souls that glowed less then an inch or two away. A type of a fluttery light drifted between the two as if sharing secrets that only souls would know.

There were no nightmares to be had that morning and the rest was peaceful, of course when Papyrus came home it was to a young human wearing a light blue apron making something in the kitchen. Seeing Papyrus Tony squeaked loudly having been humming something while taking something out of the oven. The delicate smell of cinnamon and some kind of fruit drifting through the air.

"Um..Oh! Welcome home Papyrus...I hope you don't mind, I um thought I would bake something.." Said Tony his lips curving in a soft smile as he turned the pan he'd been holding. The small round things falling out from the pan.

"Human what did you do?" Asked Papyrus curiously before Tony blinked waving his hand over the objects to get them to cool faster.

"Their Muffins I learned how to make them when I was younger.. Do you want one?" Tony paused in his fanning to test one blowing on it further before holding it out.

"Oh?! I shall test this to see if it is better then what I have made!" Papyrus bit into the Muffin before his cheeks would go red.

"Wowie this is really good human! You must show me how you make these sometime!" Said Papyrus before a sleepy Sans would come down the stairs.

"Bro? What time is it.." Sans paused in the door way his head tilting as he eyed, no more like leered at Tony in his apron his grin widening.

Tony turned picking up another muffin holding it out to Sans his head tilting as he smiled. "I thought you'd be hungry, I know I woke up earlier then usual..I just felt good this morning.." Said Tony before Sans chuckled softly taking the Muffin.

"That's a cute look for you sweet heart.. Maybe I should find you one of your own, and no hoodie this morning." Said Sans before taking a bite out of the Muffin his cheeks flushing. Damn now that was good. Sweet with just a touch of spice. White pin pricks looking to the human before one hand would raise Phalanges reaching out to wipe a smear of flour from one cheek.

Tony flushed at the gentle motion before turning his head "Um, I don't mind using this one..I like the color actually.."

"Oh yea? How come?" Asked Sans leaning against the counter now head tilting.

"Oh, well it reminds me of the dream I had this morning.. I saw the prettiest blue light.." A soft sigh would come from Tony before he'd turn missing the look Papyrus shot his brother. Sans shook his head shrugging slightly.

"It was comforting, if a color could be comforting.." A small sigh coming from Tony before he shrugged slightly moving to the long sink studying it. He'd told Sans he could control it and the brothers were about to see his power under practical application. It was like walking up steps, steps that no one could normally see. Sans though could see them and paused looking at the kid seemingly floating only he knew better.

"SANS How is the human doing that?!" Said Papyrus his eye sockets widening as he stared. Sans looked up from the muffin he'd been eating to choke. He wasn't kidding when he said he could control it some what it seemed. One hand raised as if to ask a question but Sans thought better of it. He knew the immense concentration it took to utilize that power. He could almost feel the kid's power now tickling on the edge of his own power. A chuckle coming before Sans turned "Welp Papyrus lets leave him to it ok? It's just one of those things.."

"Can all humans do that?" Asked Papyrus before Sans shook his head slightly.

"I don't know Paps though if they can, man what a world that must be up there.." Said Sans before Tony spoke softly. "No, they can't.. It's rare very rare for a human to have this concentration of ability..."

Sans stopped looking up to Tony who was looking down one hand dripping with dish water.

"So how do you have it so strong?"

"Trama, pain, Strong emotions.. They all play a part in the ability manifesting.." Said Tony his head shaking before he'd smile slightly.

"I see, Kinda useful isn't it kid?" Said Sans his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh yes, the practical applications of it are unlimited.. However it can also be very destructive and very dangerous if threatened.. It only happened once.." Said Tony turning his head to look down to Sans and Papyrus his arms folded in front of himself.

"I never want it to happen again though, that violence is not needed. There is no reason for it down here is there?" Asked Tony and suddenly for once Sans suddenly knew how others felt when he used his power. No wonder the kid wasn't threatened by him and suddenly Sans was laughing as if he'd heard the best joke in his life. In all actuality he was laughing at his own stupidity for not noticing it earlier.

"Oh that's rich kid, Course there's no reason for violence here.. But this power of yours could it be used to take something down? Something like a barrier maybe?" Asked Sans making Tony pause regarding him curiously.

Could it be used for something like that? He'd never tried to take a barrier down before. Tony would walk down his softly glowing steps eyes looking to Sans before he shook his head.

"I don't know, I've never tried it actually.. I've never had a barrier in front of me to practice on.." Tony would shake his head before shrugging slightly.

"Brother, we should take him to the castle.. Maybe he could practice on the barrier there.. Maybe this could all end peacefully, without more pain.." Said Papyrus his eyes brightening slightly. Sans looked down his eyes shifting side to side as if weighing pro's and con's in it. Finally he sighed slightly "I'll take them, I can get us in easier..And out if something goes wrong." One hand waved slightly "Hey kid lets try this, maybe you have that ability for a reason."

Tony blinked before walking over to Sans gripping his hand. "Will it be dangerous?"

"Nah we'll sneak in let you get a feel for it then sneak out.. No harm done, and hey if you do break it think how happy everyone will be." Said Sans before snapping his Phalanges the world turning dark around them as Sans shifted keeping a firm grip on Tony's hand who squeaked. It was like walking through a blanket or something the two appearing in a rather beautiful hall. Eyes widened looking at the stain glass windows fingers reaching to rest on it curiously.

"Heh weren't expecting that were you Sweetheart? Kinda nice aren't they?" Said Sans one hand beckoning to Tony who raced over to him looking sheepish.

"I like windows like that, their so pretty..When the sun shines through them and they um sorry I'm rambling..." Tony went red his head ducking, before Sans chuckled slightly.

"Nah, your talking about the pattern they make aren't you?" Said Sans one hand gesturing towards the floor.

"Yes, but where is this barrier you want me to try to take down?" said Tony before Sans gripped his arm making the human pause looking to him.

"..Do you think you can do it?" Said Sans his eyes glowing brightly the left eye turning cyan colored. Tony blinked before slowly bringing one hand up to rest it against Sans's cheek bone. "I won't know until I have a bit of time to study and push against it.. I'm sorry..." Said Tony before Sans nodded slowly. "It's all right kid, lets just work on not getting caught."

"Should we not be here?" Asked Tony looking worried for a moment before Sans shook his head.

"Ain't that at all. It's more like you shouldn't be here, and the fact that you are is dangerous to a point." Said Sans without giving too much of the dangerous points away. "Let's just work on getting you to that barrier without too many people seeing yo.." Sans trailed off at the monster standing down the hall from them.

"Hello Sans, have you brought a guest to the castle?"

There in front of them stood Asgore the king of the monsters. The only one who Sans felt was the most Danger to Tony. Sans shifted one hand held up "Yo Gorey, What's up?"

"Nothing much Sansy, tell me why have you brought a human here?" Said Asgore walking closer slowly his cloak trailing behind him.

"Hey, Sans are we in trouble.." Asked Tony his eyes wide looking at Asgore.

"No, I don't think so yet..I'm going to try and reason with him.." Said Sans before turning his head. "Just..Stay here, RIGHT here..." Sans continued before walking forwards his hands going into his pockets.

"Hey Asgore, I've got a question for you. I want you to pause and think about it, if a human put the barrier up magically could another human take it down?" Sans said his arms folding as he stood in front of the king.

For a moment Asgore stood a thoughtful look on his face. "I, I don't know honestly. I would imagine they would have to match the power of seven souls, I don't know if it's possible for one human."

Author's note: AND Cliff hanger :3 Sorry lovely people I couldn't help it. Typing is… Awkward since my keyboard has been possessed by Chara and she's skipping along the Genocide route. I'll just have to wait a bit for my new Keyboard to come, should be any day now. Anyways if you like this so far drop me a review and let me know. If you don't like it tell me why, but please be constructive yea?

I don't own Undertale only Tony, I lose track of him so easily though -_-; Anyways hope every one has been enjoying so far!


	3. Blurple

Asgore stood listening to Sans which was more then the skeleton was hoping for before the king would turn his back studying the golden flowers. Fascinated by the flowers Tony itched to get over and look at them his fingers flexing slightly.

Slowly he'd walk forwards before he stopped, was that whispering he heard? Someone calling out?

Tony's head would turn as he looked around. He couldn't see anyone so what could that sound be?

Where the shadows growing larger?

"That's an odd door...Is that supposed to be there?" Tony asked walking slowly towards it. The whispering seemed to get slightly louder the closer he got. One hand reaching towards the door knob before he started falling out of the strange trance he'd gone in.

"Ouch!"

The door creaked opening, surely a single peek in couldn't hurt right?

Tony looked in his eyes widening as the trendil of darkness shot out wrapping around his wrist dragging him behind the door.

"SANS!" One hand reached towards the light before the door slammed shutting him in darkness. Tony hated the dark it always made him feel small and singled out.

That's when he saw him a strange man standing the darkness dripping from him two white hands with holes in them in front of him. Tony's eyes widened as he let out a scream of pure terror covering his eyes.

"Your not there.. Your not there, I'm ok I'm alright.." Said Tony his body shaking.

" _Hello Tony, "_

Tony refused to open his eyes his head shaking. "No your not here, I didn't hear anything! Stay away!"

The strange shadowy man moved closer one hand reaching out slowly. A small frown Coming to the face as the hand rested on Tony's head. Tony stiffened up before the hand moved to tap his cheek lightly.

Looking up he stared at the man unable to look away. "I don't..Understand you.."

" _Some part of you does..._ "

Tony was silent his eyes narrowing one hand coming up to rub his temple. He could feel a headache coming. Pressure in his head then a sigh came. "I don't understand you.. I can't understand what your saying. Please let me go."

The shadowed figure pointed to himself a second set of hands appearing in front of him as Tony stared at them. The hands started moving slowly in an odd pattern. His stomach started to hurt as he slid to his knees in front of the wall his eyes half closed focusing on the strangely moving hands.

"Can you understand me now? Little mage?"

Tony's eyes widened he could understand him. "How? How can I understand you?"

"I woke up the magic in your blood, you have a very rare gift you know this right?" Said the shadowy man before pointing to himself once more. "I am Wing-Ding Gaster, but please call me Gaster."

Tony nodded slightly before tilting his head "Gaster? You're hiding here aren't you?"

"No, more like I am in pieces.. That is not why I am here though. I am here to tell you something important. Little mage your power is being held back by the thing called sadness.. You must have faith, you have to stay Determined.." The man went silent as the door creaked open. "Your prayer could release an entire race.. If you simply have the will to do it.. The faith to look beyond what others have told you." Said Gaster his hand gesturing. "Go now little mage, someone is looking for you.."

The door that opened spilling light made Tony turn looking to it for a moment. In that split second of looking away the man and the darkness had vanished leaving Tony in the hall. Staring at the wall he felt the gentle hand on his shoulder his eyes widening before he turned suddenly remembering to breathe.

"Wha?!" Said Tony his eyes slowly sinking shut as he leaned against Sans who's hand was on his shoulder.

"You ok sweetheart?" Asked Sans one hand reaching to rest against Tony's forehead.

"I saw a strange man, he I don't know.. he was just very creepy..Nice, but very creepy.. Sans.. I feel tired.." Tony said his eyes closing as Sans wrapped his arm around Tony letting the young man rest against him.

"Damn it.. What happened?" Said Sans picking up Tony as Asgore looked over.

"Sans? Is he alright? The little human, isn't he the one who you were talking about? What's wrong with him?"Asked Asgore looking worried.

"I don't know, his magic though is suddenly very active.. I gotta bring him home, ah I'll see you around Gorey, can't believe this is acting up now though.." Said Sans before he'd turn walking away. A blur and a flash of light later and the two were moving through the code. For a moment Sans was worried the kid's magic was going to over whelm his own before it settled down. Sans took Tony into his room setting him down on the bed checking over him.

"Odd.. When we left your magic wasn't acting up, it was borderline Dormant. What happened to make you suddenly wake up like that?" Asked Sans as Tony's eyes opened a tired smile coming.

"It was that Guy, Gaster.. he did something, with his hands I think." Said Tony sitting up slowly.

"Did he say something?" Said Sans looking worried for a moment before Tony shook his head.

"No, he just said that I had a power I didn't understand. Something about prayer and that I could open the barrier?" Said Tony

"A power? A prayer? You know it was said that the humans who put the barrier up were mages, maybe your related to one?" Asked Sans curiously before Tony shook his head.

"I don't know, my mother might have known but she died when I was little...My father never talked about our family, he used to say it was better I didn't know.." Said Tony his eyes sinking closed a tired look coming.

Sans said nothing one hand reaching out Phalanges resting over Tony's forehead. "You don't have a fever did anything else happen?"

Tony stirred slightly his eyes opening. "He said something in an odd language.. At first I didn't understand it, but he did something with his hands and I did.." Said Tony tiredly sighing.

"Odd language? Like what?" Sans had an idea but he wondered how the kid could understand something that was known to very few people.

"I don't know, it was very odd to experience..I remember Static when I was walking towards the door.. Darkness inside, lots of darkness.." Said Tony his head tipping to lean against Sans who raised one hand gently resting it on Tony's back.

"Kid? Do you remember anything else? Did he say anything else?" Asked Sans curiously once more.

"He said someone was looking for me, I don't know what he meant by that though.." Said Tony before Sans went light blue in the face looking to the side.

"Um well kid I wouldn't worry about it Gaster, Eh you gotta take his words with a grain of salt sometimes.." Said Sans his hand moving gently.

"I don't know, the thought someone was looking for me made me keep walking through the dark.." Said Tony his eyes sinking closed his hands clenching in Sans's hoodie.

"Oh? Why's that kid?" Asked Sans watching the sleepy human.

"Because.. It meant someone noticed me, someone needed me..." Said Tony his breathing slowing down.

"Heh, heh heh Go to bed kid.." Said Sans his hand moving from Tony's back making the human open his eyes once more.

"Stay.. Stay with me?" Tony said softly his voice hesitant his hands clenching tighter in that Hoodie when Sans chuckled softly.

"Sure kid, why not could use a nap myself.." Said Sans before shifting getting into bed next to Tony who moved over for him. Settling down Sans didn't have to wait long before the human curled up against him his breathing slowing down.

Humans did not normally have magic. It was very rare for a human to have such a rare gift. To be honest Sans was just a little curious as to the nature of this magic and what it could do.

A frown coming before he sighed his head tilting against the pillow. Tony was a mystery, something he couldn't figure out honestly by himself. Gaster though the man was supposed to be gone, though he could sense the residual magic that clung to Tony's soul. It was Gaster's magic for sure. This meant some how the tall monster was alive. This was something that had been theorized on, but no one could prove or disprove it. This was proof that Gaster was alive.

This was very interesting though, Gaster watched from the darkness of his room using a small amount of his magic. The boy was sleeping, this would make communication a little easier.

"Can you hear me little mage?"

Tony opened his eyes suddenly floating in what seemed to be darkness a green glow forming around him as he landed kneeling in the darkness. "Where am I..."

"So you can hear me.. Interesting Very interesting, your in a dream you could call it. I am using it to talk to you. Your gift though it is very similar to one of the mages who trapped us down here. They too had the power you possess.."

Tony stared into the darkness before seeing Gaster form watching the hands curiously move. "They had the same power? I wonder, could we be related? Maybe I am their descendant?"

"I do not know, I can only theorize on it little mage.. Though there is one thing I do know, if you could learn to use that power the barrier could be opened. I do not know if you would retain your power due to the nature of it being so unstable, but I know that you could use it to unlock the barrier and release them."

"Release them into the surface world? The monsters down here right? That's who your talking about?" Asked Tony as Gaster nodded slowly moving towards Tony who looked up as the darkness Gaster was made of seemed to shrink as if he were crouching in front of the human one hand reaching out.

"Listen to me, The darkness is not your enemy little mage. It will not harm you, it is the only way I can reach you.. We will meet again little mage."

One hand rested on Tony's head in a patting motion strands of black clinging to Tony's red hair before it vanished.

A bright white light came as Tony let out a groan sitting up one hand rubbing his eyes.

"Kid?! Are you all right?!" Said Sans one hand resting on Tony's back as he looked to Sans blinking.

"Sans? Wha?" Asked Tony as Sans sighed slightly.

"For a minute there I thought you were having a fit.. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Asked Sans

"No it was him, Um Gaster.. He said he could talk to me in a dream? He did say something interesting.. That I'm related to one of the mages who made the barrier.. That I had a power that could open it he thinks.." Said Tony his head tilting.

"Sans, I'm scared.. I've never had anyone depend on me like this.." Said Tony his eyes closing as he curled against Sans who sighed lowering his head to rest against Tony's head.

"Gaster, he's really smart right? I'd like to think that if anyone would notice it he would be the one to.." Said Sans his cheeks going light blue at how close they were together.

"I don't know I just wish that I could harness this power, I wish I could feel it.. all I feel is..Numb half the time.. The other I feel sad.." Tony said his fingers clenching in Sans's shirt.

"Kid, Tony is that why you've taken such a shine to me? Cause you know instinctively that I feel the same way sometimes?" Asked Sans curiously his Phalanges moving to stroke through red hair.

Tony said nothing for a moment before his head would slowly nod his face hidden in Sans's shirt.

"Heh.. Heh heh I suppose it would take one to know one wouldn't it? I'm sure you'll figure it out Tony.." Said Sans his cheeks glowing more light blue. Tony sighed before shaking his head "I just wish.. I just..Hmm.." He would trail off unable to voice his want.

Sans raised one hand a sigh coming as he rested it over Tony's back with his other hand pulling him closer.

"You want something kid?" Sans said in a soft voice.

Tony flushed before his hands would slide up resting on Sans's face as he leaned his head closer. Inches away from Sans's face he would halt his eyes closing as he swallowed. Sans smirked before leaning closer pressing his teeth against Tony's lips.

A jolt would come as if two forces coming together in balance a small sigh coming against Sans's teeth as Tony drew back.

"What..Was that?" Asked Tony his cheeks slightly red one hand leaving Sans's face who chuckled softly his cheeks light blue.

"You know most would call it a kiss I guess..." Said Sans before Tony frowned his head tilting.

"A kiss? I, er, It was interesting.." Said Tony his cheek dropping against Sans's clavicle a sigh coming.

"Sans why do I feel so lethargic.." Said Tony his eyes closing. Sans had no answer he just wrapped his arms around the human laying against him.

Gaster suddenly making his presence known disturbed Sans. The man was supposed to be gone, to have been shattered across the worlds. For him to suddenly pop up like that. There were forces at work he couldn't comprehend.

The young man had a gift Sans knew this, but why did it feel like he wasn't using it. Like he was chained down by something. Something was blocking the normal paths magic took. Was it different for humans? Was there something wrong with the human?

A small frown would touch Sans's face as he laid quietly thinking. Tony was a puzzle right from the beginning. He felt himself wondering more and more if the human was being choked by his own depression.

Sans's eye would glow softly as he channeled his magic carefully feeding it into his hand pressed against Tony's back he'd send it into the human. A careful scan of the young man's magic found nothing physically wrong with him. Mentally though the young man seemed to have suffered through a trauma of sorts.

Sans found himself wondering what it could be, then again he suffered every time there was a reset. Now that he thought about it there hadn't been a reset. He wondered faintly what it was that was keeping the resets from happening. Could it be Tony didn't have that power? Was it the fact that he didn't need to do it so it wasn't happening? What caused the resets. Was it death? The last child that had come through had reset frequently. Tony though wasn't, there hadn't been a single reset. Something was different with this young man. Could it be his age? Was he too old to have the power to reset? Maybe he didn't use it because he wasn't put in the proper circumstances to use it. He had his suspicions on the power to reset. Maybe Tony really wasn't capable of it. He'd have to run a little test perhaps, but looking down at the young man he sighed. Sans just didn't have it in him to be cruel and unusual. Who was he kidding, this young man had him wrapped around his little finger. Sans settled back against his pillow eye sockets closing.

Blue everything was blue, glowing softly green eyes widening as Tony stared. It felt warm here in the blue light. It felt comforting like being wrapped in a warm blanket. He was still sitting against the dark wall behind him his head tilting up. The hand that rested on his head made him blink looking up to it a tip of the head coming. "Gaster?"

"Hello, Tony. I don't have much time, but do you see that light? It's Sans magic, each monster has a magic that is unique to them.. A color you could say." Said Gaster making Tony shift turning to look at the strange monster.

"That glowing blue is Sans's magic? I saw it once before.. When I was falling… It didn't feel the same though. This feels warm, the other light just was there?" Said Tony unsure how to describe it.

"It may have been your own magic, It might have manifested to save your life.. Very interesting though, I would have to run tests on it though.." Said Gaster his hands moving gently in an unsure manner.

"what kind of tests?" Asked Tony a small frown coming as he eyed the monster quietly watching his hands.

"Some of them would be quite painful, some bringing you to the edge of death. If you trust me though I could use my magic to scan your own. It is your choice, though I would assume you being a smart lad would know instinctively which to chose.." Said Gaster his arms spreading out slightly making Tony nod.

"I'll let you look using your magic, I don't have any mistrust for you. I don't want pain thanks.." Said Tony making a soft chuckle come from Gaster.

"There's a smart lad, now I must ask you to stay relaxed during this. It helps to make the test go quicker." Said Gaster a light black magic forming around one hand while a light purple formed around the other hand. Tony stiffened for a moment before remembering Gaster's request to remain relaxed and slowly closed his eyes relaxing.

Tony floated up till it looked like he was laying in midair as Gaster's hands shifted passing over him. The fragmented man couldn't help but be interested. A human with magic, what a treat this was. The fact the young man could actually come here alone made him wonder. Though at the high level of magic he was feeling from Tony, Gaster couldn't help but realize who he was. He was related to one of the original mages who sealed them in. His suspicions had been confirmed with this.

Tony had the same blood going through his veins as one who sealed them behind the barrier. The same hereditary magic that flowed in the veins of the mage flowed in this boy's veins. The thought did not make Gaster particularly happy though he could tell the boy was nothing like his ancestor. He was more understanding more willing to adapt. The fact he was even allowing Gaster to do this told him that much. How though was he to coax the young man's magic out? An attack would not do, perhaps something a little more subtle would work just as well. It was young magic very protective of it's vassal so maybe with the right coaxing it might show it's self.

Ribbons of blue light started to form around Tony as he floated. Gaster studied these intently wondering what the purpose was for them to suddenly form. That's when he noticed how they seemed to be reaching for something. They were searching for someone perhaps? One hand swept out within range of the light blue ribbon allowing it to tangle around his hand. The emotion to it felt like a need. Gaster's head tilted curiously as it weaved around him as if it were analyzing him it's self. Slowly the ribbon would sink back into the small wavering streams of Ribbons before they would slowly slide back into Tony's body.

This boy needed help, he needed someone who could guide him in the matters of magic. He couldn't just send the boy out into the world like this. He needed to be protected and helped. Unlike others he did not possess the gift that others so often did that fell into the underground from the surface world. He did not possess the power to Reset. He possessed the key to the barrier. Gaster gently lowered Tony into a standing position making the young man's eyes open.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" Asked Tony his fingers clenched in his shirt his head lowered slightly eyes on Gaster.

"I can tell you what you do not have, you do not have the power to reset.. I believe it is due to the unusually high magic concentration in your blood.. Let me help you, let me teach you.. I have no way of passing my magic onto anyone else. No one else is capable of crossing the boundaries like you are when you sleep.. I have not the strength to come to that world from here, but if you are willing to share your power with me perhaps.. Yes a bargain little mage.. I will teach you a spell to summon me should you need help with something.." Said Gaster gripping Tony's chin making green eyes narrow as Gaster leaned closer the static pulling back as Gaster whispered softly. For a moment Tony said nothing making sure he remembered it.

"Only if you need it, and Only if you are pushed into the corner little mage..The cost for casting that spell will be high.. With time you might be able to do more but for now it is best to stick with one casting of it.." Said Gaster as Tony took a step back nodding.

"I have to go, I'm sorry I'll remember though..." Said Tony before he felt the hand pat his head once more another gesturing slowly.

"Go on then, but remember my warning little mage. Once a day to start, if you can start out small with it then perhaps you will become stronger at it.." Said Gaster drawing back into the darkness.

Tony nodded slowly watching Gaster go into the darkness. He almost felt bad for the man he almost wished he could take him with him.

Waking up with a start Tony sat up gasping his eyes wide. For a moment he sat his hands over his face collecting himself. He noticed Sans was still sleeping he could feel something humming through the skeleton's body. Was it magic?

Tony sighed sliding from bed to walk towards the door opening it he leaned on the door way his head lowered.

"...Have an interesting conversation with him?" Said Sans sitting up arms behind his head studying Tony who turned around looking to Sans.

"What? Conversation? With who?" Asked Tony curiously watching Sans who just tilted his head.

"Gaster, I know what you were doing.. I might not have heard but I felt his magic.. I'm not gonna tell you it's a bad idea.. I'm just gonna say be careful." Said Sans waving one hand slowly. Tony sighed leaning against the door his head lowered eyes closing.

"So why does it feel like you wanna cut me off? Why does it feel like your judging me for taking his help.." Said Tony making Sans's eye sockets loose all light as he was suddenly right behind the young man one hand against his back.

"..What did he say to you.." Asked Sans his voice soft almost harsh on Tony's ears.

"He said he could help, he could teach me to control it.. I want to believe him, I want to believe that there's some good in him still." Said Tony one hand clenching before he felt Sans's arm slide around his stomach.

"You really think there's still some good in him?" Asked Sans curiously his voice gentling. Perhaps the young man knew something. Perhaps he could sense something within Gaster that they couldn't.

A small nod would come from Tony as he spoke. "I do believe it, or he would not have taught me a spell to protect myself with.."

"What spell?" Asked Sans remaining hidden behind Tony who smiled slightly.

"He told me to never use it unless I was in danger.." Said Tony his fingers resting on Sans's Radius wrapped around his stomach making the skeleton snort.

"Right, sounds like him all right.." Said Sans slowly starting to pull away.

"he said that I could only use it once.. Who knows I might need to summon him today, I don't want to waste it.. I might need it later on." Said Tony his hand dropping to his side before he felt teeth rest against the back of his neck a squeak coming green eyes opening large.

There was that jolt of magic once more. Tony bit his lip as Sans chuckled softly moving away from the human.

"Cute reaction, I might have to do it again just to see you do it more.." With those words Sans left the room a flash of blue magic coming as he vanished.

Tony was silent thinking about it before his mouth would curve in a smile. Gaster's magic had been purple and black, purple mixed with black.. Blurple? Plack? A chuckle would come from the young man before he shook his head. He did not think Gaster would approve of such a thing. Though the chuckle that flitted through his mind for a moment made him wonder as he turned looking around in surprise.

The darkness was everywhere around him as he stood watching the young mage. The thoughts on that mind made him chuckle as the Fragment let the warmth of the mage's power creep into his heart. Blurple only a human could think of such a word. Though now that he thought of it the smile spreading over the cracked skull was a bit warmer then it had been before..

Author's note: Gaster why.. Because I Could I guess -_-; I don't know of anyone else who has thought of this idea though.. I strive to think of something original and I don't think I've seen a summoner in any fic on here.. The thought of Gaster being a summon though just tickled my brain I guess.. I have to thank someone who has been awesome to me on here. Their an amazing writer and a good friend too! A BIG thank you to AsunxMoonE right here! Their an awesome author look them up if you haven't their story Escape the Ruins is up and is amazing I think!

No I don't own it though Soon I will own a Sansy pillow… I shall cuddle him and love him and he will be my Squishy Skelly :3 All characters are owned by Toby Fox Except Tony he's mine..


	4. Devil's Dance

Against his better Judgment Sans let Tony go out. The young man would be safe at the resort while studying up on his abilities. Though with all the things going on at the Resort there was one being Sans prayed the young man would not run into. A certain Robot containing a soul. Mettaton the Star of the underground..

Sitting in the resort Tony was watching people go by doing an exercise in identifying magic. Each monster he did notice had a different color. Varying degrees of color and shade but one in particular seemed to just strike him as so odd.

Pink magic, bright pink magic. That outfit those legs. Tony couldn't help but think that something was off though when he witnessed the monster talking to another.

"Oh Darling, that's not how they do it on the surface though!"

Tony blinked unable to help it, he had to listen in just a little.

"I don't care how YOU think they do it.. I'm the Star and I say this is how they do it!"

Tony raised one brow curiously as the monster turned eyes widening. Wasn't that the guy from the TV? What were they called Mettaton?

They were even more flamboyant in person he noticed.

"Oh my and who is this little cutie?!"

Looking up Tony noticed that the monster was standing in front of him. Pink boots caught his eyes before looking up to the glowing heart in the stomach area.

"Oh aren't you adorable? Are you lost sweetie?"

The urge to yell stranger danger made him almost choke up completely before the monster's hands came up resting on his face turning it this way and that.

"Oh look at those cheek bones! And those eyes! A human in the underground that looks this adorable and no one told me!"

Tony could not help the grimace that came his eyes tearing up before being clenched in the monster's arms and brought against the metal chest.

"Oh you poor baby! You must be Soooo lost!"

Tony's hands came up as he clenched his fingers against the surprisingly warm metal. "Gah please put me down!"

"Oh honey did I hurt you?! Oh sometimes I don't know my own strength!" Said the monster setting Tony down who blinked at the face coming closer to his own. "Oh but you are just adorable, my name is Mettaton! I could just eat you up Sweetie!" continued Mettaton before Tony shook his head.

"Um no I'm just here waiting for someone! Um excuse me!" Said Tony attempting to make a polite exit.

"Oh Darling, you have to be on my show later! We'll make something sweet to celebrate such an adorable little thing like you!" Said Mettaton one hand reaching out towards Tony who neatly dodged to the side.

"Um I really must be going!" Said Tony before he felt one hand on his arm fingers sliding around.

"Oh Darling, when I want someone on my show they usually come.. You included you know.." Said Mettaton making Tony squeak as he was pulled along.

"Can you Dance Darling? Can you sing?" Said Mettaton studying Tony who shook his head.

"No! No I don't dance or sing..Please my friend is going to be expecting me.." Said Tony looking at the door.

"Oh come now, I'm sure they'll understand when they see you on stage!" Said Mettaton his nose wrinkling at Tony's clothes.

"But those will just have to go, maybe something in light blue or something in green.." Said Mettaton his head tilting as he kept pulling Tony along.

"Please my friend will be.." Tony Protested as Mettaton smiled pulling him along.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be Fabulous on stage sweetie! You have such lovely features I bet you could sit and be perfectly fine!" Said Mettaton his head nodding as if agreeing with his own statement. Tony was shoved in a dressing room a few other monsters measuring him as Mettaton barked out orders. Soon Tony was wearing a light blue shirt with dark pants light blue boots on his feet and a few blue streaks in his hair.

"Oh Fabulous darling! Come on now lets get you on stage! Someone Mic him up!" Said Mettaton obviously used to working close to a wire schedule. Tony was less then used to it and when he was pushed on stage he froze up his eyes large.

"Come on Darling do something… Oh my ratings are just plunging..." Said Mettaton biting his lip.

Tony blinked as Tendrils of black slipped out from him. _"I'll help you.. I've been wanting to shut this one up for a while...Too flamboyant for my liking...Relax let me do the work.."_

At first the movements where jerky as if Tony were fighting them but soon he relaxed against the tendrils realizing who it was. Gaster was reaching out through the strange link the two had been working on. And soon Tony was doing a rather complex dance across the stage.

"Oh my yes! He's a natural!" Said Mettaton his eyes shifting to hearts. "Oh look at these ratings climb!"

Soon sparks of blue light danced around Tony as he shifted along with the tendrils of darkness. For a moment no one said anything before he struck a pose that a certain skeleton sitting on his couch recognized and choked on the ketchup he was drinking.

Mettaton slid out on stage his arms around Tony who raised one brow as the tendrils shifted. This was so awkward for him. He wished he was dancing with someone else. It just felt off. Mettaton was too big and the movements of the tendrils started reflecting that as Gaster's essence had to work harder to keep the movements steady.

"OH! We reached the Viewer Milestone! I'll take a few calls now!" Said Mettaton before looking to Tony who was panting his head lowered. "Oh sweetie chin up, I've just made you a star!"

"Hello Darling your on the air!" Said Mettaton before Tony heard a very fimilar voice.

" _Hey Kiddo nice moves, I've seen them once before from a friend of mine.. Too bad your partner isn't very good at keeping up with them.. But if you ever want a REAL partner at it lemme know.."_

"Sans.. SANS?!" Said Tony looking at the Camera his cheeks flushed.

That was all the provoking that skeleton needed and he was off his couch in a heartbeat. Normally he would never but that just crossed a line with him. Bringing the kid on stage like that.

The lights went low suddenly a spotlight on Tony before a bright flash of blue light came. There stood Sans and the way he was dressed made Tony's mouth go dry.

That was not a hoodie, those were not his usual shorts.. Those were not his usual slippers.

The bow that came and the grin as that blue eye flashed made Tony's heart skip a beat.

"I know your listening Gaster.. I'll help this once..So lets dance.." Said Sans before the music started..

The two weaved across the stage as Mettaton watched his eyes hearts. The ratings were steadily climbing and as the cameras zoomed in on Tony's face he could see why when the Skeleton leaned closer a smirk on his face.

"Oh my.. Such Passion! Such a Romantic dance! OH YES!" Mettaton said his hands clenched in front of himself as he stared.

Tony's head went to the side as Sans leaned closer as if to kiss him his cheeks red. His body moving as Sans moved him in a twirl before bringing him in closer his mouth curving in a smile.

"Having fun Sweetheart?" Said Sans softly as Tony nodded Sans dipped him making his body shiver at the hand resting on one thigh.

"OH MY GOD, Just kiss already!" Said Mettaton his eyes hearted up.

Tony went red as Sans chuckled his hand ghosting up to Tony's cheek turning the young man to face him. That kiss.. Few kisses on stage would hold that much feeling to them. Tony's hands creeping up to grip Sans's suit his eyes closing. The audience went nuts as the two vanished from off stage. Tony still gripping Sans's suit couldn't help the breathy giggle that came from him. The Skeleton chuckled softly in response before speaking. "It's been a while, a long while since I've done that..."

Tony could only nod in response his hands covering his face as Sans chuckled pulling him closer.

"You did good sweetheart.. Real good where did you learn those moves though?" Asked Sans curiously as Tony shook his head.

"I didn't.. Um… Gaster helped me with it.. I was too frozen to do anything at first..." Said Tony before Papyrus came rushing into the house.

"BROTHER ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Oh no… Do you… do you think he saw..." Said Tony his cheeks going red once more.

"...Yup..." Came the quiet answer from Sans.

They could hear him crash up the Stairs as if possessed and the door flung open as Papyrus stood grinning in the doorway.

"...My brother on stage… And in such a scandalous dance! You haven't worn that suit in years either!" Said Papyrus his eye sockets wide taking in Tony's look.

"So that was you on stage human, oh my you should be careful when walking around like that!" Said Papyrus before bustling off downstairs.

Tony blinked looking at Sans before laughing his eyes closing. He could not believe he did such a dance on stage and with Sans of all people. Sans smirked tipping his head "Gee glad you find it so Humerus kid.." A warm chuckle coming before he tapped Tony's head lightly making him open his eyes looking just as those teeth would press against his lips. A soft gasp coming at the Phalanges on his hip once more a soft glowing blue light forming. Within seconds something warm wet and very much not his tongue was tangling with his own. Green eyes slid shut as he let out a soft moan. The kiss on Stage felt nothing like this and as Sans drew back Tony gasped for air one hand resting over his forehead.

"Heh, Now thats what we call a kiss with intent..." Said Sans before he slid away hands in his pockets walking for the door.

Back at MTT resort a furious robot was scowling at the stage hands.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?! Find him! I want a phone number at least! That little boy is gold! And that Skeleton I didn't know he had it in him! That dance so much tension so much passion! My poor little sensors are still wet from it!" Said Mettaton his eyes going red.

"Find me that human!"

With that off went the stage hands unsure were to even look.

Back at Snowdin..

Channeling that much magic though in one setting made Tony dizzy and when Sans turned to walk away Tony went to his knees one hand out stretched. Turning his head Sans caught the movement one hand going out Phalanges catching Tony's hand his eye flaring with blue light as Tony floated in midair a squeak coming. Being moved over to the bed Tony landed on it as Sans walked over standing in front of him one hand reaching out to slide over Tony's shoulder as Sans pulled him close. His head resting over Tony's as he planted his teeth against Tony's hair in an odd kiss.

"I'm not gonna tell you to stop, I am gonna tell you to be careful.. " Said Sans looking worried.

"Oh? You think I shouldn't have allowed him to help?" Asked Tony his arms curling around Sans's waist.

"I think you need to be more careful, Mettaton can be a little too excited sometimes.. I'd hate for him to learn what you can do.." Said Sans his head shaking slightly.

"What's he going to do chase me down?" Said Tony his head tilting as he looked up to Sans who smirked slightly.

"Knowing him yup more then likely.." Said Sans his body shifting away.

Tony raised one brow watching Sans walk towards the door. "Get some sleep Tony.."

It was morning before he'd woken up, in bed back at Snowdin. He just could not get out of this town to save his own soul could he? Fingers raked through red hair before he sighed slightly a small frown coming.

He almost missed Sans laying next to him his body turning face to face with the skeleton watching one eye open a grin coming over Sans's face.

"Morning sweet heart.. Sleep well?" Said Sans his body stretching before settling back into place once more. Tony smiled slightly before moving closer feeling one arm drape over him. Tony nodded slightly his hands clenching in Sans's shirt as he nuzzled the fabric.

"Mmhmm.. Still sleepy though.." Said Tony his eyes closing once more as he felt a chuckle rumble through Sans's body. In a few seconds though Tony was about to be very aware of Sans in a whole new way. One hand moved Phalanges tracing Tony's cheek drawing open blue eyes before Sans flushed slightly. Tony would lay still watching Sans a small smile coming before he felt those teeth against his lips once more. A brush of something warm and wet against his lips made him open his lips a touch. One hand shifted resting against the small of his back as that tongue invaded his mouth. Tony couldn't help but notice how absolutely gentle Sans was being with him. When that tongue left his mouth Tony's lips curved in a smile at how it was turning out to be a better morning then the day before.

"You know Sweet heart you could stay here.. I wasn't kidding when I said you got under my bones.." Said Sans his cheek area dusted with a light shade of blue. Tony couldn't help but think how adorable he actually looked.

"...You want me to stay here, or is it you want me to stay with you?" Asked Tony curiously his head tilting slightly.

Sans paused Phalanges moving gently over Tony's cheek."..maybe a little bit of both.. I can't help but think without the ability to Reset your life could get cut short.."

"You think I would go down without fighting back? I would fight as hard as I could.." Said Tony his fingers tracing Sans's mandible before the Skeleton caught that hand in his own bringing it to his mouth pressing his teeth against it in a kiss.

A smile came before Tony spoke in a soft tone "What about the barrier?"

"Forget about it.. For right now just become better with your ability.. Maybe you can find a way to work in the barrier, we've lasted this long.. A little longer isn't going to kill us Sweet heart.." Said Sans his mouth curving in a smile.

Tony nodded slightly his eyes closing. "What time is it? Is the sun even up?"

"Nah you woke up early go back to sleep Sweet heart.." Said Sans

After a moments thought Tony nodded his eyes closing as he felt Sans wrap both arms around holding him close. He felt so safe here so warm a smile coming as he dozed off.

He was back in the darkness once more though this time he wasn't scared. He knew he'd been brought here for a reason. Walking forwards in the dark Tony hummed softly his head raised looking around.

" _Hello child, do you know why I called you here?"_

Stopping Tony turned feeling Gaster's movements behind him a small smile coming. "You were bonely?"

For a moment Gaster just looked at him amusedly before chuckling softly. _"_ _One of my brothers used to say that.. Sans you know him do you not?"_

"Yea he um, he's with me right now.." Said Tony.

He almost missed the tendril of darkness that stabbed at his back dodging to the side of it "oh? All right then.." Gaster perhaps wanted to practice with him. Gaster looked as confused as he did before two glowing red eyes appeared a childish giggle coming. Gaster let out a light growl _"That is what I wanted to talk to you about.. it seems your incursions here have brought unwanted attention.."_

A small female body appeared holding a red glowing object her mouth cracking as dark poured from her eyes. _"That's not very nice doctor, I just wanted to play with him.."_

Tony blanched away backing into Gaster who's hands formed _"No Chara this one is not for playing with! He is to be taught!"_

Chara as the little girl was called made a face of annoyance before the knife would vanish walking forwards with almost a childish curiosity.

" _He feels weird, not like the other humans you've watched since we got here.. What is he?"_

Gaster was silent for a moment before slowly his form would change to his normal form long dark coat brushing the ground at his feet before a surprised look would come. " _Oh?! This is, very interesting.."_

Gaster frowned crossing his arms before tipping his head forwards this was not something he'd counted on. It seemed with Tony here he was able to draw on his power to take his normal form. Chara noticed this too her knife appearing once more. " _How did you do that?! How?!"_

" _If you settle down I'll explain.."_ Said Gaster his mouth curving in another frown staring at the little girl like he would a naughty child. Chara glared before turning her head to the side one cheek puffing up slightly.

" _He is one of the rarities here it seems, he is able to use magic.. A special kind of magic it seems.. Soul magic, the magic with the power to transform as the user needs.. My guess is it had a part to play in making the barrier.."_ Said Gaster his arms unfolding hands starting to wave as he paced.

" _Though how the child is able to help us manifest is a complete mystery to me.."_ Continued Gaster his head shaking before Chara grinned slightly.

" _Who cares? As long as he's able to do it maybe it's for a reason. I wanna know what else he can do!"_ Tony did not like her words or the way she took a step towards him before Gaster frowned moving in front of him. "Gaster?"

" _Chara I know you are bored, but this is neither the time nor the place for it! Keep yourself in check!"_ Came the stern words from Gaster making the little girl stop her mouth curving in a frown.

" _How else do we learn then through experimenting? Don't tell me you have a soft spot for him?!"_ Said Chara before breaking into a sinister laugh her knife coming up.

" _Of course I want to know, but I also know your usual methods of violence will not work with him.."_ Said Gaster his head shaking.

" _So? What are you going to do with him? Are you going to help him?"_ Chara glared before turning to look at Tony behind Gaster her eyes narrowing before she smirked.

" _He is a bit wimpy, hasn't gained a point of L.O.V.E.."_ Chara said her head shaking before she eyed him.

" _That's not why I wish to help him, with the barrier broken everyone we have left behind will be free..That is what I wish too, for everyone to be free."_ Said Gaster surprising the two in the room with him. Tony's mouth curved in a small smile before he looked to Chara holding one hand out moving past Gaster. "You must have something you want, deep down past the dark in your soul.. Don't you have something you wanted to do to?" His hand touched her head making her eyes widen. He could touch her? Physically touch her? She eyed him for a moment before moving back.

" _What you think I'm weak enough that I want someone like you to help me?! HA! Don't make me laugh!"_ Said Chara.

"Then why are you here? Obviously you don't want to help me so why are you here?" Asked Tony his arms folding as he stood before her.

" _Cause I wanna know how a wimp like you is gonna survive if you can't reset either."_ Said Chara her mouth curving in a smile before she brought her knife up looking at it. " _I could kill you right now and you'd never go back, you'd never wake up.."_

Tony glared his eyes narrowing before he spoke "Fine so you can kill me, then you'll be stuck here in the darkness on the edge of everything till you go insane, if you haven't already done so.."

His words struck a chord with her. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be constantly in the dark. Chara's mouth curving in a frown before she looked away. _"You have a point, but what can you do to help me.."_

Tony paused thinking for a moment before he spoke. "I formed a bond with him perhaps I can do it with you as well..

Author's note: I know it's small but I just can't seem to find the tic for this one -_-; I think I might have brought Mettaton in a bit early but eh I had to… could not resist… Anyways if you liked it give some love and I'll give more chapters!

I own nothing other then Tony!


	5. Mage's Performance

Tony sat up his eyes large heart pounding his hand clenched in front of his chest. Such a bad dream one hand rubbing his right eye as he sighed. Sans's arm moved as the Skeleton sat up one hand Resting on Tony's shoulder making the human turn his head looking to him. "Sans? Did I wake you?"

"Nah sweet heart, you have a bad dream?" Said Sans his Frontal bone leaned against Tony's shoulder as the human sighed softly.

"Yea, it's ok though I don't even remember what I dreamed about.." Said Tony his head lowered.

"Wide awake now?" Asked Sans his head tilting slightly his Mandible resting on Tony's shoulder.

"Yea, I think so. It'd be hard for me to sleep after that." Said Tony a shake of the head coming.

"You sure about that?" Said Sans arms creeping around Tony pulling the other to settle against him.

Tony settled against Sans's Sternum his eyes fluttering closed. He could feel the warmth of Sans's magic the tenderness of it. His mouth curving in a small smile as he sighed softly.

"It's warm.. Your magic, like being wrapped in a blanket.." Said Tony his fingers resting over Sans's ribs making Sans chuckle softly.

"Yea, it can be when we want it to be.. Other times it can be awfully cold.." Said Sans his head tilting slightly a small shrug coming. Tony was silent a small smile on his face his breathing growing steady once more. Sans would watch carefully the rise and fall of the chest before he too would close his eyes.

 _It was dark once more flecks of light blue sparkling through it as Tony stood. A long hall stretching in front of him as he walked slowly. What was this? Was this that place in the castle? Soft white light shined through the windows as he walked painting the world around him Monochrome. Two figures in the distance stood before suddenly the two would start fighting. The flare of blue magic made him hesitate before running forwards._

 _Seeing the two closer he stopped, who was that child? Was Sans fighting a child? Green eyes widened as he stared watching the fight. Blood dripping from the child's wounds. But there was something wrong with that child. Something dark followed them starting to materialize in them. Normal brown eyes were starting to turn red with each reset they did. Their clothing changed. He knew those colors. They were Chara's clothes._

 _Was that Chara possessing that child?_

 _The Darkness formed behind Tony making him turn. "Gaster? What is this?!"_

" _Little mage this is memory, it is his memory.. Before you came this happened in one time line.." Said Gaster looking at the scene playing in front of them._

" _Is, is he dreaming this?" Asked Tony his eyes wide._

" _Yes.. Sans often has dreams such as this.." Said Gaster a sad look coming._

" _Isn't there anything I can do? Can't I change this horrible scene?" Said Tony his hands clenched._

" _Perhaps this would be a good place to teach you to harness it.. The soul's power you have.. Pray little mage, pray not with your mind but with your soul.." Said Gaster kneeling his hands clenching in front of himself. "Like this follow my actions now child.."Continued Gaster going quiet his eye sockets closing._

 _Tony knelt quietly his hands clenched in front of himself._

" _What is your desire? What do you want for him? You must see it in your mind.." Said Gaster quietly._

" _My Desire? For him to sleep peacefully.. For the dream to not haunt his mind.." Said Tony his eyes closing._

" _Focus then, and remember it is YOUR power no one else's.." Said Gaster his mouth closing._

 _Tony took a breath his mind slowing. For a moment there was nothing then sparks of aqua started to form around him as he grit his teeth. For a moment the mystic energy sparkled around him before it flickered dying out._

 _Gaster frowned seeing this before reaching out gently putting his hands on Tony's shoulders." Perhaps there is something that you feel..A motion that you want to do.."_

 _Tony was silent his mouth set in a line before he nodded moving to stand gently walking forwards. A step came as the ground around him seemed to light up swirls of light coming._

" _..Please be my light, and guard him in his sleep..Flicker little star so very far.." Came the soft gentle voice from those lips. One hand raised as Tony let his body sway into a turn one leg lifting, foot four inches off the ground as he let his body turn._

" _Sparkling mirror show his life, protect him from the night. This prayer I say within my soul to light his way through the night.." That soft gentle voice gaining volume till it echoed through the dark memory as Tony let his body go still. His feet slowly starting to move to one side then back. A sliding motion as he seemed to follow the light that gathered at his feet. A bright Aqua circle formed radiating from Tony soft ribbons of light floating up wrapping around the dark memory melting into it._

 _Waterfall it was waterfall. He knew that area a small smile coming as Tony went to his knees. He'd changed the horror to peace. The Echo flowers whispering the gentle breeze flowing through it. It was just as he wanted. Peace and calm for Sans. A sigh coming as Gaster stepped forwards._

" _That was an interesting sequence you did.. Did you know near the end you almost seemed to float when you slid?" Said Gaster a small smile coming as Dark ribbons formed protecting Tony as he sat._

" _Gaster..Is this the dream world?" Asked Tony his head tilting._

" _No Child you are close enough to Sans to feel his terror, his magic latched to your own in an attempt to seek help.. Remember you have a duty as a mage to help others where you can..BUT never in the normal world.. You must always wait till you come to this area. The area between the worlds.." Said Gaster as bits of white started to form in the memory in front of them._

" _He is starting to wake up Child, you need to go now. When you see the white you must pull back. If you do not you run the risk of being stuck here.." Said Gaster waving Tony off._

 _~~~~~~~~~~  
_ Tony's eyes opened as Sans sat up one eye glowing blue the other white. Tony stared as that eye slowly turned to white before Sans looked to him. "What did you do?" Asked Sans quietly.

"I was worried.. Your dream was so horrible, I just wanted to.." Started Tony before Sans's arms wrapped around him his Mandible resting on Tony's hair making the human blink curiously.

"Sans? Wha?" Started Tony his eyes half closed hands reaching to grip Sans's radius gently.

"You changed that dream didn't you? That one of the judgment hall?" asked Sans his teeth resting against Tony's head eye sockets closing.

"Yes? Should I not have done that?" Said Tony quietly his mouth shifting into a frown. _  
"_ Nah you did good Sweet heart, how'd you do it though? I was in the middle of a nightmare did you use magic?" Asked Sans looking curiously at Tony who slowly nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't let you continue having such a horrible dream.. Gaster said as a mage I should use my power to help people.." Said Tony his eyes closing as he leaned into Sans who chuckled softly.

"Sure sweet heart, if it makes you happy to help others then do it… Only you might wanna be careful who you help. Not everyone is going to want it." Said Sans his eye sockets sinking closed. Tony nodded slowly before opening his eyes.

"I understand, however I'm still going to try to help those who want it.." Said Tony his mouth curved in a small smile.

"I wonder though without the power to reset, what can you do if your injured.." Said Sans his eye sockets opening to look down to the human in his arms.

"I can do something to protect myself. Gaster showed me how to do it and I haven't forgotten." Said Tony gently pulling away from Sans standing up walking from the bed.

"That summon thing?" Asked Sans standing as well walking from the bed following the human in front of himself.

"Mmm, he told me to summon him if I needed to.. I planned on it if I needed to." Said Tony his body moving forwards.

Sans had work that day, Tony following him to his sentry station. Normally people did not stare they were used to Tony however today a few here and there were. At first neither of them thought anything of it walking along. Then when they reached Sans's sentry station and the people were still staring Tony finally noticed it.

"Sans what are they staring at?" Asked Tony making Sans open one eye socket curiously looking to the other monsters.

"Hmm? I don't know why not ask them?" Said Sans his eye sockets narrowing slightly.

Tony walked over slowly his eyes narrowed as he tilted his head. The monster he approached standing a little straighter.

"Yes human?" Said the bear type monster making Tony stop his hands toying with his hoodie.

"Um, what is everyone staring at me for?" Asked Tony curiously his Mouth curved in a frown.

"Well human, Mettaton has asked people to keep an eye out for you. Seems he's looking high and low for you.. Even put out an award for information on your where your at."

Tony suddenly forgot how to breathe his eyes widening. "Don't worry little human I'm not gonna tell. Go on." One paw pushing against Tony's back prompting the human to go forwards his eyes half closed. He needed to get home quickly now.

"Hello Darling, making me come all the way out here..I should put a collar on you and a leash so I won't lose.." Came the flamboyant voice as a hand landed on Tony's shoulder from behind.

Turning he was eye to chest with Mettaton who smiled beguilingly.

"Mettaton… What do you want.." Said Tony his mouth curved in a frown.

"Darling did you forget? Running out like that after such a passionate dance… I couldn't help but chase you down.." Said Mettaton his eyes narrowed as he gripped Tony's shoulder. "Come along now Darling, don't make me beg.."

Tony's eyes widened as he stiffened as Mettaton picked him up. Hanging from Mettaton's arms Tony went white his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Um.. Um, put me down..." Said Tony as Mettaton smirked slightly.

"Oh darling I'm not letting you go again. Not till you get me at least ten thousand viewers.." Said Mettaton the hum of a propulsion system coming before Mettaton shot into the air. Tony's eyes widened before his hand shot out a spark of blue magic coming. "SANS!" Came the frightened cry before Mettaton shot away carrying his prize. Tony shut his eyes hands clenched tightly, Mettaton looked amused as he touched down a couple hours later. "Come Darling, wasn't it a nice ride? Did you keep your eyes closed the whole time?" Said Mettaton as Tony said nothing swallowing reflexively.

"Poor baby, your not used to that are you? I'll bring you in and tuck you in for a little nap Darling.." Said Mettaton holding Tony close who pushed against his chest piece.

"Put me down! Gah.." Said Tony struggling looking annoyed at the Robot taking him like this.

"Hush darling you don't want to make me angry do you?" Said Mettaton his voice lowering slightly before Tony went still seeing the glowing pink eye.

"..No.." Said Tony falling still his head lowered as Mettaton smiled.

"Such a smart little human, you'll get a luxurious suite at my hotel though.. The absolute best.. A little sleep a change of clothes and then the stage for you darling." Said Mettaton earning a frown from Tony who wrung his hands.

Mettaton smiled taking a room key bringing Tony up personally himself locking the door after sitting the human down. "Now stay in there Darling like a good boy, you wouldn't want to get in trouble would you?"

Tony said nothing his eyes widening before sliding down the door his head resting on his knees.

At his Sentry station Sans dozed before a small yellow monster came running.

"Hey hey did you hear?! Mettaton was in town!" Said the monster leaning against the counter.

"Hmm? Huh? What about Mettaton?" Asked Sans his eye sockets opening.

"Mettaton found the human he's been looking for!" Said the little monster making Sans's eye sockets widen.

"Where'd he take him do you know?!" Asked Sans curiously leaning against the counter of his station.

"Well I think he brought him back to MTT resort.." Said The little monster looking thoughtful. When the little monster looked up Sans was gone..

Sitting against the door Tony glared at the room in front of him. It was a lavish room, but it was nothing more then a prison. His eyes closing as he sighed leaning his head back against the door.

' _What is going on? Your energy levels are very low little one.'_

 _'Gaster? Is that you?'_

 _'Yes little one, what is wrong?!'_

 _'Trapped.. I can't get free..'_

 _'Look around for me, I need to see the lay out of the room..'_

With that Tony stood looking around his eyes taking in each detail he possibly could.

' _Any ideas?'_

 _'Your power could be used to over load the lock on the door.. I believe they are quite new.. They might not have the safety protocols on them yet..'_

 _'I can try..'_

Tony stood his hands resting on the door trying to draw on the power he felt in the other world.

 _'Careful, as low as your energy is..'_

Tony grit his teeth eyes closing as he took a breath then summoned the sparks of energy he felt deep within. A crackle of energy coming before he over loaded the door lock making it pop open with a beep. Taking a step outside he stared left then right before moving down the hall. Elevator or stairs he avoided the Elevator heading down the stairs.

' _Careful there might be guards!'_

"Tony! Over here!"

He knew that voice, looking over he saw Sans his eyes widening before he ran over to him. His eyes closing as he sank into the Skeleton his lips curving in a smile.

"Sans.. This is way too much… I've gotta stop this once and for all." Said Tony gripping Sans's hand making the skeleton look at him curiously.

"Come with me? I..Don't think I could do it alone.." Said Tony his teeth worrying at his bottom lip making Sans chuckle softly.

"Sure Sweet heart.." Said Sans gripping the human's hand tighter in his own as Tony walked towards the main desk.

"Excuse me little human but your not allowed to leave the Resort..Mettaton's orders..He says your a very important guest of his.. But if you'd like something to eat or a change of clothes feel free to shop around.. " Said the greeter before turning standing in front of the door once more.

"Damn.. We can't get out this way.." Said Sans as Tony shook his head.

"I'm not running this time.. I've got a better idea.." Said Tony humming as he went ahead walking into a few shops picking out the most expensive clothing it was only a matter of time before Mettaton himself showed up.

"Oh my Darling I see Sans showed up… You weren't thinking of escaping where you? After all your stage performance is in an hour.." Said Mettaton his arms folding.

"Of course not, but you don't want me walking out on stage dressed like this do you? I can't perform on an empty stomach and I'm very picky with my food.." Said Tony his mouth curving in a smile. Sans blinked seeing that smile his face going light blue.

"True, I wouldn't want you showing up like that… It wouldn't do at all.. Maybe though Darling I can give you a small piece of advice? Black would look fabulous on you." With that Mettaton simply walked away waving "Ta ta Darling see you in an hour.."

Tony waved his smile never wavering before he turned looking to Sans. "We have an hour.. I want you to promise me you won't interfere.." Said Tony his head tilting as he sighed softly.

" I see you wanna handle this on your own Sweet heart?" Asked Sans his voice low.

"Yes, Gaster and I can work together to figure this out.. I'll give them a show they'll never forget.." Said Tony his eyes narrowing. Sans said nothing merely holding a couple of the bags of clothes taking Tony's hand once more. "Well lets go get you ready then. Don't want to disappoint Mettaton do you?" Said Sans a grin coming as the two of them took the Elevator up.

A short white shirt, a long black coat, skinny black jeans, and long black boots. Tony was ready just in time it seemed.

A knock at the door came suddenly. "Little human, it's time for the performance are you ready? They need you in hair.."

Tony walked to the door after kissing Sans on the cheek. "Wish me luck...You don't want to miss it do you?"

"Nah sweet heart.. I'll be there.." Said Sans his hand reaching out Phalanges ruffling Tony's hair gently.

Tony smiled before walking forwards heading to the hair stylist with the worker.

"Honestly kid? You and that skeleton looked awfully chummy… You two a thing?" Asked the Worker curiously her head tilting.

"Maybe, does that bother you?" Asked Tony curiously his head tilting.

"Absolutely not, the two of you look cute together.." Said the worker her mouth curving in a smile.

Reaching the hair place Tony sat patiently while his hair was washed and styled. The man had wanted to cut it but Tony refused. He liked his hair longer.

Heading out towards the stage Tony stood still as they got his mic on.

"Ten seconds to stage little human!"

"Hang on a moment the mic is acting funny.."

"Here try this one!"

"Thanks!"

The mic worked fine on that one. This surprised the monsters since it was one meant for a high level monster. A shrug coming before they directed him where to stand..

Standing there Tony took a breath his arms folding.

"Good Evening beauties and Gentle-beauties! We have a special guest joining us tonight! A human has graciously decided to grace us with his presence!" Said Mettaton as the part Tony was standing on started to rise. When his head broke the surface of the stage Tony was absolutely still his eyes closed.

For a moment a hush fell over the crowd as Mettaton stood facing the audience one hand outstretched in presentation of the human. With no movement the crowd was getting restless whispering to one another. Suddenly Tony's eyes snapped open as he took a step forwards arms flying open as if to embrace the crowd a warm smile coming. He could do this. He would give them a show they would never forget. Mettaton reached one hand towards Tony only to have a spark of blue magic send a small jolt through him.

"Hands off please, I have a performance to give do I not?" said Tony his eyes looking to Mettaton before Tony set his feet one hand raising index finger pointing towards the roof of the building.

"Come forth, oh shadows beware the man who speaks in hands! Darkest door open bring forth my guardian! Return to my side GASTER!" Yelled Tony making the crowd gasp loudly.

Sure enough a black door appearing behind Tony making his coat flair out hair whipping. Opening the door was W.D. Gaster himself swirls of purple and black magic emmenating from the two of them.

The crowd was suddenly dead silent staring as Gaster stood his arms folded next to Tony who pointed "Mettaton! Enough stealing me away! Fight me now!" Said Tony looking Determined.

Mettaton smiled walking forwards "Oh darling everyone knows Gaster died.. He fell into the core.."

" _I assure you Metta I am very much here.."_ Said Gaster with his hands a frown coming to Mettaton's face.

"Fine Darling I'll fight you, but just don't forget to look at the audience when I make you cry.." Said Mettaton his weapon systems coming on line. Tony took a breath his body shifting Gaster's eye sockets loosing all light to them, as he took a stance as well.

"I'll make the first move Darling, don't worry I'll go easy on you wouldn't want to tire you out before the break.." Said Mettaton firing his smaller weapons off.

"Go ahead and hit me if your able.." Said Tony starting to move around the weapons fired at him in complex steps. A light blue glow starting to form where he stepped. The last step would put him right in the path of one of the weapons. His eyes narrowing as at the last minute blue sparks shot up in front of him blocking it.

"Oh my aren't you Determined?" Said Mettaton as Tony brought one hand up snapping his fingers. The glowing blue forming strange archaic symbols between the two of them.

"No more..." Said Tony as he launched his attack on Mettaton.

Gaster's blasters formed behind Tony and himself as he threw one hand out making the blasters glow. Mettaton blinked before feeling something, something was wrong with his body. He couldn't move out of the way of the blast. Looking down his foot was stepping on a part of the blue light. The symbols glowed before flowing around Mettaton locking his body up.

"Electric Paralysis!" Said Tony as Gaster released his magical attack on Mettaton blasting the robot clear across the stage. A pair of smoking legs left where Mettaton had been standing.

"There is no hope for you Mettaton, no more of this.. I just wanna live my life in peace not as your stage boy or groupie… I don't want to join your fan club either.." Said Tony his face cold coat flaring out as Gaster spread his arms out behind Tony who raised one hand.

"I want to be able to walk among you all in peace, yes I might wield the power to do this, but only if I'm threatened would I ever use it! I don't want to fight, but I'm not afraid to defend myself! I am no different then any of you!" Said Tony the ratings scale climbing up to 10,000 as Mettaton lay off to the side Stage hands getting him out of the way. Gaster glowed before splintering into a thousand shards looking surprised. Tony sighing as he stood one hand resting on his temple.

"No more… Please? Can't I just live in peace with my loved ones? I have people I care about too.." Said Tony his eyes tearing up before a soft flash of blue light would come as Sans appeared behind him.

"You heard the kid, No more of this cause if you mess with him.." Sans's eye lights vanished leaving black eye sockets behind as his smile grew wider. "Your gonna have a really bad time.." Continued Sans before his hand rested on Tony's shoulder.

The crowd grew silent whispers coming before as one they hurried out the doors clearing out. Tony walked forwards sitting on the edge of the stage his head in his hands. Sans's eye lights coming back one brighter then the other before he walked to sit behind Tony arms wrapping around the human from behind. "It's over Sweet heart. They won't bother you again.. unless it's for an autograph.." Said Sans his head leaning teeth resting against the back of Tony's neck. The human's eyes closing as he smiled softly. There was that warm feeling once more. The feeling of safety like nothing could hurt him. A small sigh coming before he spoke quietly. "Think they'll let us go home now?"

"Who said we'd wait for permission?" Said Sans mischievously one eye socket closing as the two vanished in a flash of blue light..

Author's note: Thank you to those who added this to their favorites list and followed! It really makes my day to see that ^_^

I own nothing other then Tony all others belong to Toby Fox I am simply borrowing them!


End file.
